


The Sweetness of it All

by Kruunu_Varis



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Clueless Riddle, I’mma be real Riddle is eating spit blood & cum, M/M, Masturbation, Riddle Rosehearts is mentioned, Unaware bodily fluids consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruunu_Varis/pseuds/Kruunu_Varis
Summary: Every good baker puts a little bit of themselves in what they make.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 23
Kudos: 69





	The Sweetness of it All

**Author's Note:**

> It took an hour loop of Piece of My World for me to start and finish this. Enjoy!

It started off small. 

Blood. Sweat. Spit. 

Wanting to add a little bit of himself to every dessert, like any good baker, it was just Trey had taken it a little far. 

At first, he had been petty. Wanting to watch Riddle eat the defiled tart with the same bright eyes and delighted face, completely unaware of the wad of spit Trey had unashamedly spat into the cream he was innocently enjoying. 

What Trey wasn’t expecting was for heat to coil in his gut, for his eyes to lock on Riddle’s mouth and watch his clueless Dorm Head lick the soiled sweet cream from his lips, with small pink tongue peaking through those full lips. 

Trey had barely managed to excuse himself before his hardening dick gave him away. 

He had always experienced a swell of pride when Riddle enjoyed his desserts, but this feeling different. The heady sensation of power he held over his childhood friend in his clueless state left him itching for another taste of it. 

As time passed Trey continued his gross little pastime, making desserts especially for Riddle’s, and his own, enjoyment. 

Trey had found with each dessert he got more and more confident in what he could sneak into his treats without suspension. Spit was the easiest to hide, but over time the novelty of it wore off, sweat itself left too much of an odour for him to use more than once, and after accidentally nicking himself with a knife slicing strawberries, blood quickly became his second favourite alternative. 

Trey’s favourite option had to be the worst one of all. 

It had been a long time coming, after the first time he had gotten hard watching Riddle enjoy his defiled tart, Trey knew it would inevitably come to this. 

Working his cock like a man possessed Trey huffed out a breathy laugh. He didn’t have much time until he had to start the cake for tomorrow’s unbirthday and he wanted to make sure Riddle’s was perfect. 

Sweet strawberries, smooth cream, and fluffy cake with his cum baked in. 

Trey could feel his orgasm approaching, quickening his pace he allowed himself to picture Riddle’s face as he ate, with his soft lips and pink tongue peeking through them, a bright pink blush dusted across his full cheeks... 

With a stifled groan, Trey came into his hand, barely catching it before it splattered on the floor. 

Trey allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath before he tucked his softening cock into his pants, humming softly to a nameless tune as he finally made his way to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and review and let me know if I should continue being nasty on main


End file.
